Cold Feet
by indulgence
Summary: Marriage to Heero Yuy was what Relena had always hoped for. But as preparations are made, her heart grows uneasy and doubts are starting to surface. 3xR, 1xR
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  I don't own gundam wing.  If I did I would have Quatre be aggressive and *really* turn the tables on Dorothy.  (Aha! A new idea….hehe)  On a more serious note, this fic deals more with Heero, Relena, and Trowa.  I don't see a lot of that around.  Pls. Read and review.

_Italics denote flashbacks.  **Bold and italicized words are thoughts of a person.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 //Take me back

Take me back into history

Diamond ring

Tie me down just like it used to be//

----"Marry Me" By No Doubt

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She closed her eyes.  

_"Relena, will you marry me?"_

It really took her by surprise.  His proposal was just like she had envisioned it, when she would lie in bed with only the furry worn teddy bear to keep her company.

_"…I…"_

She really didn't mind at all.  It was as if the cuddly stuffed toy was a temporary representative of the young stoic man who caught her heart with all its juvenile liveliness—she had just barely made her debut when she met him at that shoreline, the waters extravagant with the colors of the setting sun.

_Her heart was beating faster.  This was it.  But her eyes lifted itself up to sift through the crowd that had begun to surround her and the kneeling man.  Her mind was screaming at her.  What was she waiting for?  But she knew.  She knew all along._

It was during one of those ballroom festivities.  Politicians, diplomats streaming to and fro the dance floor, some dancing, some standing at the edge discussing issues they would not leave at the limits of their workplace.  He had asked her to dance.  She accepted.  They were at the end of a song.  Her eyes were adrift among the heads of people when he whispered something in her ear.  Then he kneeled down, that's when it struck her.

_She lowered her eyes, disappointment already thrust back.  She shouldn't even have thought about it.  Because what she had always wanted was now kneeling in front of her.  It was at the palm of her hand.  What more can she ask for?_

They were never officially a couple.  The two of them would go out, in what she would have guessed to be a date.  But she never really gave it much thought.  It really didn't progress to what she had hoped.  She knew he needed time.  After all, Heero is not very expressive and, at times, unaware of his own feelings.  There did came a point when she herself was beginning to doubt.

_"Yes, I will.  I'll marry you, Heero." _

Her eyes drifted to her surroundings.  Magazines littered her living room floor; some opened, some unopened.  Boxes of different clothes and cloths were also strewn around.  She shook her head.  She shouldn't be thinking like this.

_Why do you?_

She slowly let out a sigh of defeat.  A cough dismissed her wandering thoughts as she turned her head to the direction of the interruption. 

"My Lady," The older woman begun proudly, ", this," she said, her hand gesturing to the younger woman beside her, ", is one of the many gowns in our collection."

The lavender gown hugged the younger woman's body, from her chest down to her thighs.  While it considerably loosened a bit from her knees until an inch of the gown spread around the floor below her like a flower's bloom.  The rather revealing gown made the model look more like a chiseled statue.  She turned around displaying the gown with utter indifference.  Not bother by the way the gown sloped down from the back, exposing everything above the waist.

The older woman continued to speak.  "This is made of pure satin.  We have another design similar to this, the only difference is that its sleeves are off-shoulders rather than this halter style."   She pointed at he model's middle back.  "And the back is also less exposed."

She glanced at her possible customer, who was only half turned at her direction, apparently inattentive to her presentation.  If at all it didn't bother her.  She has had enough experience with the rich and the famous to know how to handle their different moods, and this young lady before her was no different.  Contradicting the public's popular notion about this diplomat, she had that unwavering conviction that this young woman had a haughty trait to her angelic character ever since she saw her on television during one of those televised conferences.

"Miss Dorlian?" 

She smiled weakly at the sound of her name.  "I'm sorry.  Miss Cordelia, right?"

She nodded.

"Miss Cordelia, the dress is very exquisite.  Perhaps you can show me the other design you speak of.   Unless you do not have it with you."

"Of course, my lady.  However, does the color suit you?"

"Do you have anything paler?"

"We have everything, my lady."  Cordelia smiled, heading back to the dressing room followed by the model.  

"You haven't made a choice yet."  She let out a small laugh and looked up to the speaker.

"Brother, I had no idea you were this excited."

"Relena, the word is worried not excited."  The purple-haired woman chirped behind the taller man.  "I think he's forgotten that he's not the one getting married."

"Lucrezia…"  Her husband said warningly while Relena giggled at her brother.

"Auntie!"  A voice squealed, followed soon by the shuffling of feet.

"Marion!  Be careful!"  Heeding her mother's words, the little girl of three somewhat slowed down but the lopsided grin never left her freckled face.

"Auntie!"  Her blonde head bobbing up and down, as she cornered her aunt.  "The dress lady, she tole me, I can wear any skirt I want when I throw flowers for you.   Am I gonna?"

Relena giggled.  "Of course Mari."  She was rewarded by a big hug from her niece.

"Papa, Mama, did you hear what Auntie say?"

"Yes I did, honey."  Lucrezia said grinning, picking her daughter up and started heading upstairs.  "Now, where gonna get some nap time, ok?"

The girl nodded happily.  "Nite nite papa.  Nite nite auntie."

"I still can't figure out, whether her personality is more of yours or Noin's."  Relena said, turning her attention to the figure that towered over her.  He shook his head ruefully.

"I'm beginning to fear that Maxwell has something more to do with it."

She laughed.  "Speaking of which, you are aware, that they'll be staying here for three more weeks."

"What for?"

"To help with the wedding."  She answered, perusing through the magazine.

 "Relena?"

"You worry too much brother."  She replied, beating her brother to the punch.  Her brother didn't fully voice out any opposition with the engagement, more in part of not wanting to get into an argument with his wife, instead, he would continually express his anxiety over her.  Even at this stage of her life, Milliardo continues to be the overprotective brother that he is.

"You are what I've left of our family, worrying over you is never enough."  The former lightning baron said determinedly, altering the atmosphere to a more serious one.  He moved some boxes away.  "I support your decisions only because you assured me that they're what you want."  He said as he knelt down to where she sat.  She looked down at the magazine at her lap.

"You're happy, aren't you?"  He searched her face.

She looked up hesitantly, leveling her sea blue eyes at his sky blue ones.  "Yes."

**_I must be…_**


	2. Flower Arrangements

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did Trowa and Relena would have more interaction throughout the series.

A/N: _Italics are flashbacks. _This chapter has been written long ago, when I was an avid GW fan.

**Chapter 1: Flower Arrangements**

**!*!*!*!**

_**I don't want to move a thing**_

_**It might change my memory**_

_**Here with me**_

_**-Dido**_

**!*!*!*!**

"Isn't this great?" The dark haired woman bubbled as she and her other two companions walked around the shop. "I mean they're finally getting married after nine long years! Nine years!" She displayed her nine fingers to emphasize. Her red haired friend gave one look at her excited features and laughed.

"I guess you're excited."

"Well, aren't you?" She said, looking at the bouquet of flowers at display.

Catherine sighed and put on a dreamy smile. "Yeah, I guess." It was Hilde's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry Cathy, I'll hook you up with someone." Patting her friend's back sympathetically, and with her other hand pointed back at the tall man. "Or better yet, maybe he will. Won't you, Trowa?" Trying to extract a word from the silent man or at least a facial expression. "Your sister here is getting older—"

"Yep." Catherine nodded in agreement.

"—and her biological clock is tickin'."

"Hey!" The red head turned crimson. Hilde's voice was a little too loud for her liking.

"You want nieces and nephews, right, Trowa?"

Catherine brushed away Hilde's teasing. "Hmph. I don't really need Trowa's help." Dismissively gesturing her brother, she turned to face Hilde, her head held high. "I can get a man without anyone's help." Hilde laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hilde snickered. Catherine raised her eyebrow.

"All I have to do is stand in front of someone's way."

"Hey!"

"Well…didn't it work for you and Relena? But I have to admit it does take awhile."

"At least I got married."

"Thank Sir Robert for that!"

Hilde flustered. "How did you know that?"

Catherine shrugged. "Who doesn't?"

"Well for your information, it's Señor Jose Cuervo I have to thank." Catherine rolled her eyes and laughed. Soon enough Hilde also joined her.

If Trowa had volunteered an expression, he would have sighed long time ago. But the women's chatter had long been droned out of his hearing. He stood there among the flowers their different scents gave him that sinking feeling. Giving way for his regret to resurface from where he had many times pushed it back.

_Catch me…_

If only someone, anyone beside himself, would assure him that what he did was the right thing to do.

_That's if you can..._

Maybe if he had just said something.

"What do you think, Trowa? Roses or lilacs?" His sister asked, handing him the bouquet of white roses.

_They're so beautiful…_

"Lilacs, right, Trowa?" Hilde insisted waving the other bouquet in her hand. "This would go wonderful at the end of the pews with the white satin draped behind them."

_What are they called?_

"Trowa? You there?"

_Rhododendrons._

"Rhododendrons." He replied, handing back the roses to his sister and headed toward the fridge.

"Excuse me?" Hilde asked Catherine, who in return just shrugged and followed her brother.

Trowa pointed at a set of flowers in a bucket across the glass panel. The petals were of a whitish pink color with specks of purple sprinkled around the center of the flower. "Rhododendrons." He repeated.

"Oh! They're pretty." Hilde exclaimed. "Where's the florist? Maybe she can suggest other flowers to go with it."

Catherine watched as Hilde left then turned her attention to her brother. Concern written in her face.

"Are you ok?" She watched him gaze at the flowers.

He merely nodded.

"Cathy?" Hilde yelled from the other end of the aisle.

"Yeah?"

"What color are the bridesmaids' gowns?"

"She hasn't decided yet."

"What?!" Hilde let out an exasperated sigh. "She really doesn't have enough time left. The wedding is in three weeks."

Catherine nodded, eyes trained at her younger brother, "I know."


End file.
